Toxic Love A Deidara love Story
by JasmineRiddleXAngelOfDarkness
Summary: A Biploar Chick and a HyperActive blonde? An Akatsuki love story... what could happen? Rated for future chapters and language
1. Joining Akatsuki

Toxic Love… A Deidara love story

By: Jasmine Riddle

Joining Akatsuki

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Naruto

A/N: Okay this was my first attempt at a Deidara Fanfic. And it might be a little out of sorts… I decided to put in a bio at the beginning because I hate how sometimes you don't know what the character looks like… Well, Enjoy!

* * *

Background info:

Name: Gedatsu Katsumi (Means: Salvation of Victorious Beauty)

Age: 18 (same as Deidara…I think)

Village: Amegakure (village Hidden in the Rain)

Reason for leaving village and joining Akatsuki: Village was weak and hated you. You heard about the organization through a friend who left for it ages ago. Hoshigaki Kisame, he has taught you most of what you know...Although you also taught yourself most of the jutsu you know. You originally met Kisame while he was traveling to the Akatsuki and he stuck around for a few days and got to know you since no one in your village would talk to you.

Skills: Basic Rain Village jutsu, Sword fighting, and various jutsus ranging in difficulty.

Personality: Is slightly bipolar, has emotion fits but can control it when in battle or in front of a group of important people.

Looks: You have short shoulder length pink hair, Onyx eyes, and fair skin. You're almost as tall as itachi; you come up to his shoulder.

* * *

I am sitting outside Amegakure waiting for these ninja to meet me. In my hands is a bingo book that I had stolen previously from the Kage, along with an umbrella that is guarding off the rain from the Rainforest above me. The village was nothing more than a place to hide missing ninja, under the ANBU's noses. being an ex-ANBU myself I have almost nothing to lose I have no family, and everyone in this village hates me. so leaving doesn't bother me. I looked at my watch. "It's already quarter of 6 where are these guys?" I asked aloud.

"Do you mean us?" asked a familiar voice from the shadows coming out into the light.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, is that you?" I asked folding up the umbrella. It stopped raining, as two cloaked figures came out of the trees. The first thing I noticed was the shark's skin, I chuckled slightly. "It is you, after all these years I see you became an Akatsuki member." I motioned towards the signature jacket. He nodded and took off his hat.

"Katsumi-hime (Princess Katsumi), I see you received word about us coming. my partner and I have come here to give you a proposition." he said. I rolled my eyes at the Katsumi-hime.

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me Katsumi-hime? But what is this offer you and your sempai have to give me?" I asked ignoring his partners glare beneath the straw hat. "Oh, Itachi-san, please stop glaring at me. You should really not use those eyes so much, they've given you a reputation amongst the villages."

"I see you've read the bingo book down to the dotted i's. But this offer may not be to your liking Katsumi." Kisame said.

"And why not? Obviously it has to do with the Akatsuki, and I will accept that. Also I know its not to join immediately, this is because you already have several members and don't need anymore. So what your leader is doing is making sure that he has backup, just in case some members shall die while in battle." I said looking at Kisame firmly.

"Wow...I'm wondering where in the world did the bipolar 13 year old I met five years ago has gone. but yes you're right about Rei-dono, do you accept?" he asked. I nodded and started out of the rainforest closely behind Itachi.

"Kisame, am I YOUR subordinate?" I asked the bipolar bubbly side arriving back. he laughed as I started a small skip and then going back to walking. getting bored with the silence I purposely pushed Kisame into Itachi.

"It wasn't me it was her." said Kisame the instant Itachi turned around. I giggled and reminded Kisame that I had asked him a question. "oh, about that. I told Rei-dono that you would like to know about that when you excepted but he didn't tell either of us." I looked down and found a rock to kick. I guess I kicked it too hard because an instant later it bounced off Itachi's head into my hand. I suddenly went wide eyed as Kisame stepped in front of me to block his partner from attacking me.

"Gomen nasi, I-itachi-san. it was an accident, I-I really don't know my own strength sometimes." my voice was squeaky and childish. I had the urge to stop right there and kill myself for acting this way. I looked at my feet and waited for something to happen.

"See Itachi! You've hurt her feelings! She's very sensitive like that, especially around people she looks up too! Did I forget to tell you she is bipolar? You go to hurt her again and I will make sure your skin is torn into shreds!" Kisame barked at Itachi. I've never seen him that mad before. I've also never seen him act that way, he's never protected me like this. Itachi-san just shrugged his shoulders and turned around jumping from tree to tree. Soon we reached the outskirts of the Rainforest. "Here Katsumi get on we'll get there faster." Kisame offered for me to get on his back. I did as I was told, and got on his back putting his sharkskin on my own.

After a while I dosed off into sleep on Kisame's back. Soon he woke me up and we were inside a cave. "I have to fight a member don't I, Kisame?" he nodded and stopped so I could jump off his back. after I was off I handed him back his sword and followed closely behind Itachi-san. "Oh, Kisame-san when do I meet the others?" I asked him.

"You don't have to be so formal with me, but the other members might expect you too. You'll probably meet them after your meeting with Rei-dono. Oh and you might have to Katsumi-chan but I'm not sure." he said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Katsumi-san Rei-dono wants to see you now." Itachi's words were ice to my ears.

"Hai, Arigato Itachi-san." I walked into a very dark room, an outline of a figure appeared.

"Rei-dono you wanted to see me." I bowed my head.

"Hai, I did. I heard about you through Kisame-san, Demo are you as good as he says you are?" his voice echoed through the room.

"Hai."

"Show me. Deidara-san come in." Then a blonde came in the room. I didn't know whether it was a man or a woman at first.

"Am I fighting her Rei-dono?" it was a mans voice. I sweat dropped I was in a house with all men.

"Hai, Deidara-san." I spoke up.

"Ready, and FIGHT!" rang Rei's voice through the room.

* * *

To Be continued

A/N: hope you Enjoyed! Review please!


	2. Art is a Bang?

Art is a Bang?

By: Jasmine Riddle

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi

A/N: Okay heres the second chapter!!! If You've Read the original on quizilla then fair warning the next chapters are going to change completely!!! Enjoy!!

* * *

I got into a fight stance and the man I've noticed as Deidara-san put one of his hands into a small pouch. For a few seconds I watched him fiddle around with something in his hands. He then threw it at me and started making hand signs. In the blink of an eye I was behind him one hand over his mouth the other holding his hands together so they couldn't move. "Exploding dolls, Nice." I said into his ear. I then pushed him away and did the hand seals for Black Rain. Tiger, Snake, Tiger. "Suiton: Kokū no Jutsu!(means Water Element: Black Rain)" I shouted. A Big Black cloud appeared in the room. When I was behind Deidara I attached a small chakra ball to his hair, this will enable me to make the cloud follow him everywhere. As it was following him it began to pour out the contents of the black cloud. Flammable oil. I did the hand seals for Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu (means Dragon Flame Jutsu). As I was about to blow out fire from my mouth the jutsu was disabled.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rei-dono's voice rang throughout the hall. I stopped the Black rain jutsu and bowed in respect for my opponent. Deidara looked at me like I was insane. "Katsumi-san, you pass. You are Deidara-san's subordinate. Dismissed." I walked out of the room in total shock. I have to put up with him! as soon as I walked out of the room I met the astonished faces of Kisame and Itachi.

"SHE COVERED ME IN OIL, UN!!!! How in the world did you do that Katsumi-san, yeah?" he yelled/asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Just because I'm YOUR subordinate doesn't mean I'm going to tell you everything. also if you make me do your laundry , you'll find more than just oil on you." I spat out coldly. Kisame chuckled, and pulled me into a slight hug.

"You did well Katsumi-hime! I heard Rei-dono say you passed, although I'm sorry to hear about Deidara-san." I chuckled and tugged on Kisame's sleeve.

"Am I going to meet the rest of the Akatsuki or what? Oh Deidara-sama Gomen nasi about the oil. You might want to go get some new clothes on before you catch on fire." His eyes grew wide and he ran to go change. I giggled a little and jumped on Itachi who was standing next to Kisame like a lump. "Okay Mr. Grumpy who am I meeting First?" I asked leaning on his shoulder holding myself up.

"Get off." he said rudely. I shook my head no. "Get off, or Kisame won't be able to stop me from almost killing you." he gritted his teeth.

"Okay, what point of I'm bipolar didn't you get the first time? Also at least try to be nice to me. You're a year younger than me and a lot stronger and I respect you for that Itachi-san. Please Carry me!" I giggled and hugged his neck tighter. Kisame let out a small sigh and gave Itachi a look that said: 'Come on she's new give her a break.'. Itachi rolled his eyes and wrapped my legs around his waist. "Yay! Arigato Itachi-san!"

Soon we reached a living room. In the room I saw a bunch of strange looking people. A Venus fly trap looking man with green and white parts of his face. Next to him was a handsome man with Flaming Red hair fixing what looked like a puppet. Next to him was a man with blonde slicked back hair praying. And next to him was a man counting money, his features were hidden beneath a mask of some sort. I jumped off Itachi by jumping over his head and landed next to the man with red hair.

"Itachi-san, who's this?" the guy with the red hair asked.

"Sasori-san, this is Katsumi-san. Deidara's subordinate, I was told whomever's subordinate she was, she was to go on missions with the group." Kisame said. Sasori nodded his head and started to work on his puppets. "Katsumi-chan, that's Sasori-san, Zetsu-san, Hidan-san, and Kakazu-san. Deidara-san's sempai is Sasori-san. You'll be working with them a lot." Kisame told me. I nodded and walked over to Sasori.

"Sasori-sama, you're from Sunagakure right?" I asked politely. He simply nodded and motioned for me to sit down next to him. I did as I was told and watched him work silently. I took out my bingo book and looked for Deidara-sama. Sure enough I found him. Deidara is from Iwagakure, (Village Hidden Among the Rocks)and is known for using exploding dolls. I giggled a little at the description of him. 'Has blonde hair that covers left eye. Left eye is used for long range vision. Gender unknown.'

"What are you reading?" Sasori-san asked not looking up from his work.

"A bingo book I stole from Amegakure. I was reading the description they put on Deidara-sama. They didn't know his gender. I thought it was slightly funny because he seems like one to talk when he fights, especially when his voice is very masculine." Sasori-san looked up and motion if he could see the book. I handed it to him, and he read the description and a smile appeared on his lips.

"It appears your village is very naive, Katsumi-san. May I ask why does Kisame-san call you Katsumi-chan?"

"Oh that, I met him before he joined the Akatsuki. He taught me a lot over the few days he got to know me. I offered him shelter, even thought I was an ANBU at the time. He was the only person to talk to me in my village. Everyone else really didn't like me for some obscure reason." I explained to him about Amegakure and how it was pointless to have a village like that.

"I agree with you. That village is kind of pointless, I know I ask a lot of questions demo, what do you think about art?" what an unusual question.

"Nani? Art in general or specific types of art?" I asked.

"General I guess."  
"Sometimes it lasts forever, sometimes its there for a second and then explodes. Nane?"

"I was just wondering. I think we'll get along fine you and I. When Deidara-san arrives I'll show you where you'll be staying." he said. After that we didn't talk for a while and I watched him work on his puppets.

After about an hour of waiting for Deidara Sasori got tired of waiting. He got up, I followed suit when there was a minor explosion from the opposite side of the room. "DEIDARA!!!" I heard Kisame scream.

"Someone's in trouble...He should know better than to explode something in a cave right?" I asked Sasori. He shook his head no and sweat dropped a little as Deidara came into view. "Deidara-sama, you know its dangerous to explode things in a cave right?" I asked walking closer to him. He smiled at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Art is a bang, why not explode it, un?" he said pulling me away from Sasori. Deidara dragged me through a series of rooms until there was a door with the initials D and S on a door. Added make-shiftily was a K.

"Deidara-sama, what did you mean when you said art was a bang?" he cringed a little when I said Deidara-sama.

"Okay don't call me Deidara-sama it creeps me out, yeah. I say 'Art is a bang' because I like to explode my dolls. I consider them works of art. For me art just comes and goes. Do you get it now, un?" he asked pulling me into the room.

"Hai. Deidara-kun, there are only two beds...am I staying in here with you and Sasori-sama?" I asked a little confused.  
"yeah, un. Gomen there aren't enough beds, are you staying with me or Sasori, yeah?" he asked me.

"Ummmmmmmm...I don't know I guess it's up to Sasori-sama." I paused not knowing if I should ask. "Deidara-kun, why do you say un, or yeah after everything?" I blurted.

"He, He, I was wondering when you'd ask that, yeah. I don't know it just happens, un." I nodded my head still very confused. He let go of my hand and closed the door behind us. He then walked over to a radio and turned it on. the song that was playing was Toxic by Blowsight.

"I didn't know you liked this song." I said walking closer to him. I noticed something on his hand. "Deidara, what's that?" I asked pointing to his hand. He lifted his hand up to reveal a mouth.

"Its a mouth, yeah. I use them to make my dolls, un." I stood there with a look of astonishment on my face.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" I blurted, mindlessly. I quickly put my hands over my mouth and looked at the ground. He giggled and put a hand on my cheek. I felt something wet on my cheek and I pulled away. "What was that??" I asked a little freaked out. he put up his hand and laughed a little. "Oh, duh." I looked at the floor again out of embarrassment.

"Hey Katsumi-chan, are you bipolar, un?" he asked.

"How'd you guess?" I asked laughing slightly.

"Just a guess, yeah. i wonder how long it will take Master Sasori to find us, un." I gave him a puzzled look. Did he have something planned??

* * *

To be Continued…

A/N: Hope you enjoyed Review please!!


	3. A night with Deidara and Sasori OMG!

A/N: Here's the Next chapter of Toxic love.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

"Deidara-kun what do you mean when you said: 'I wonder how long it will take for Master Sasori to find us, un?'? Did you have something planned?" I asked a little confused.

"Well, sort of, yeah" Deidara said scratching the back of his head.

"Like what?" I asked. Putting my hand on his shoulder. A smile appeared on his lips, but it quickly vanished as I heard the door open. "Konichiwa, Sasori-sama." I said turning to see my other roommate. "Deidara-san and I were wondering. Am I staying in your bed or his?" I asked politely.

"Katsumi-san, you don't have your own room?" Sasori asked me. I shook my head no.

"Don't you remember Rei-dono saying we didn't have enough rooms and beds, un?" Deidara said coming up to the side of me. I smiled at Deidara and looked back at Sasori who looked in deep thought.

"Katsumi-san, I hope you don't mind staying in Deidara-san's bed. I don't think it's wise to stay with me." he said flatly.

"Nane?" I asked warily.

"I just don't think it wise. Don't ask again." He said firmly.

"I understand." I looked at Deidara with a puzzled look. Sasori left the room and I sat on Deidara's bed. Which was temporarily mine as well. "Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" I asked Deidara.

"Nope, un. All I know is I don't mind sharing with you, yeah. So Katsumi-chan, what music do you like, yeah?" he sat down next to me. I shrugged and laid down. It was a rather long trip and I was tired.

"Do you mind if I took a nap Deidara-kun?" I asked instead of answering his question.

"Go ahead, un. As long as you don't mind me sleeping next to you, yeah. Sasori and I just got back from a mission before you arrived and fighting with you wore me out even more, yeah."

"Okay. I won't really mind anyway, it would give me a chance to get used to it. Arigato, Deidara-kun." I said moving up to the pillows to get some sleep. I pulled a pillow to make myself comfortable and felt arms wrap around my waist. "Deidara?" I asked a little confused at his sudden action. "Are you trying to flirt with me or something?"

"Well, no, un. I'm doing it to make sure you don't leave, yeah."

"Why would I leave? I came here willingly to become a member."

"Really, yeah?"

"Yeah, really."

"Night, un." he wrapped his arms around me tighter and soon I noticed he was in light sleep. I turned over to get comfortable a few times and found myself snuggling up to him to get warm. Before sleep took over I saw a small smile on his lips.

* * *

-Sasori POV-

I wondered what those two bipolar knuckle-heads were up to. I decided to go check making sure nothing bad happened to Deidara since I've noticed Katsumi-san is a lot stronger than him.

I entered the room to find the two of them sleeping. Deidara smiling and holding Katsumi, who was snuggled up to him. I left the room to go get Kisame, I think he might want to see this. I knocked on his door. "Kisame-san, I think you might want to see this." I said through the door.

"What is it, Sasori-san?" He asked opening the door.

"Follow me."

"Hai." Once there I opened the door and Kisame-san's mouth dropped to the floor. "I have to get Itachi-san. I'll be right back." He then ran to go get his partner. I sighed and went to go sit on my bed. Soon everyone will know that Deidara and Katsumi are flirting...Were they?

"Kisame, you're not serious.." Then Itachi appeared in the room. "I guess you were." he said.

"I know this is so weird. She almost killed him an hour ago." Kisame said. That caught my attention.

"How did she almost kill him?" When I got home I went straight to work on my puppets so I hadn't seen the fight between them.

"She used the Black Rain jutsu and then, before Rei-dono cut in, she was going to use a fire jutsu. Katsumi is from Amegekure, which is surrounded with water and a rainforest. I don't know where she learned a fire jutsu." Kisame explained.

"I might." said Itachi.

"How Itachi-san?" I asked. Katsumi-chan was becoming more interesting by the second.

"Coming here. Originally I had cut through Amegekure, with you and Orochimaru remember? One of the nights we stayed in the village, I was attacked in a pub. There was an ANBU in there and she attacked the man with oil from a cloud. I was not able to copy the jutsu the ANBU used at all, which was unusual. In exchange for the ANBU teaching me the hand signs of the Black Rain jutsu. I taught the person the Fire jutsu that Katsumi had used on Deidara." He paused thinking about what he just said. "The only conclusion I can gather is that Katsumi was the ANBU I had taught the jutsu to."

"I see."

-End Sasori's POV-

* * *

I rolled over and found myself still wrapped in Deidara's arms. I slowly tried to move away from him but he only pulled me closer. "Deidara-kun, please let go." I whispered in his ear. I heard giggles from the other side of the room. "Nani? What's so funny?" I asked trying to sit up right but getting pulled back down again by Deidara. "YOU GUYS SET THIS UP DIDN'T YOU?" I yelled.

"No, we didn't. Katsumi-hime, I think Deidara has a crush on you." said Kisame half laughing.

"Nani?" I asked again. I was really confused. "Why do you guys keep laughing at me?" I was starting to get frustrated.

"You know I love it when you get mad Katsumi. Gomen, it's just that you and Deidara would make a cute couple." Kisame said. Again still half laughing. I growled and pushed Deidara away from me.

"What was that for, un?" he asked rubbing his head where I had made him hit it on the bed frame.

"Gomen-nasai, I didn't mean for you to hit your head. Are you alright?" I asked worriedly. He nodded that he was alright and pulled me close to him again.

"You know they're probably right, un. We would make a cute couple, yeah." My eyes grew wide for a second as he lips met my cheek. I turned a shade of dark scarlet and buried my face into Deidara's pillows. Why in the world did he have to say that?

"Katsumi-chan are you alright?" I heard Sasori's voice from across the room. I nodded furiously and pushed my head deeper into the pillow.

"This is going to be a long night.." I muttered into pillow.

-Later that night-

"Sasori, why didn't you want me to stay with you?" I asked after Kisame and Itachi decided to leave.

"Well, because I thought Deidara needed company instead of me."

"Liar! You just didn't want me to snuggle up to you like I ended up doing to Deidara!" I said giggling. He sighed. "Well, it's late and we all need sleep just in case we get a mission tomorrow. But I doubt you guys will get any new missions because you have me here." I started to walk to the bathroom.

"Wait what do you mean by 'because your here', un?" Deidara asked confused.

"I see you haven't been in an organization like this before. If a Newbie gets put with a group of others. It's the veterans job to teach the Newbie the ways of the organization through models and various other lessons. You guys will teach me the ropes for awhile until Rei-dono think I'm ready. I'm going to change into some Pajama's if that's okay." I said grabbing my pajamas and walking towards the bathroom. When I came out Sasori was reading and Deidara was in bed making something with his clay.

"Do you like it, un?" he asked as I covered myself up and moved closer to him to see what he was making. That night I was wearing a black silk nighty because I had nothing else to wear that was decent enough to wear.

"What is it Deidara?" I asked about the small clay figure in his hands.

"Its a bird, yeah. I can make almost anything out of clay, un."

"Really?" I asked seeing a smile approach on his lips. He nodded and looked down at me. "Nani? What is it with you guys and staring at me lately?" It was a bit weird for them all to keep staring at me like they were. If I hadn't known better you would say that the men in this organization have never seen a woman before.

"Nothing, un. Katsumi-chan, do you mind if I hold onto you again like I did earlier, yeah? It was more comfortable to sleep that way, un."

"Is my Sempai hitting on me again?" I said teasingly, poking his nose. "If it makes you comfortable than yes. It actually seems easier to sleep that way with out making a mess out of the sheets." He was blushing slightly and put his clay bird down on the nightstand. I turned over and shut my lamp off and laid my head down on Deidara's shoulder. I noticed something, he smells nice! A bit like clay and a soft scent of coconut. I know a really random thing to think but he does! As soon as his arms wrapped around me, we were out like lights! It was a really tough day for the both of us and I was dying to sleep! Before I was completely asleep I heard Sasori sigh at us like we were complete knuckle-heads...which I don't really blame him...we kind of are...

I can't help but wonder if Deidara actually likes me?

* * *

A/n: Okay the next chapter should be out soon! I have to edit them and then come out with the rest! I hope you enjoyed the cute fluffiness between Deidara and Katsumi.

Ja Ne

Jasmine


	4. The Coveted Cloak The Next morning

GOMEN NASAI!!!!! I apologize for the delay in posting, life has been hectic for me lately. Please enjoy throughly!

* * *

The next morning I awoke to Deidara shaking me. "Katsumi-chan wake up, yeah. We got to train you fast, un." I grunted and pulled him underneath me.

"How come you didn't tell me that you were going to play alarm clock? And why do we need to train immediately? I just got here, I wanna meet everyone!" I said pouncing on him. "Is it okay to wake up Sasori-sama?" I asked jumping out of bed. Deidara's eyes got wide and he shook his head furiously no. "Nane?"

"Never disturb Sasori-danna, un. If you do it's a death wish, yeah."

"Ooooh. Do I get one of those cloak thingies too?" I asked putting on my other clothes underneath the nighty. I heard Deidara fall backwards. "Nani? Deidara-senpai what's wrong?" I asked turning around to see him with a minor nosebleed. I ran over to him and whipped the red substance from his nose.

"Gomen, Katsumi-chan, un. I don't know what happened, yeah." I looked at him funny and then I ran out of the room, and then back into it realizing I had no clue where I would be going.

"Deidara-senpai! I'm hungry hurry up and get ready!" I sat on the bed bouncing and waiting for him to be ready. After he put on his cloak and other clothes he lead me to a dinning hall. Actually he dragged me to the dinning hall. We were giggling and running there until someone grabbed my behind. I spun around and hit the baka over the head.

"Ouch, What was that for Katsumi-chan?" I looked at the person realizing it was Kisame.

"Kisame-senpai, you know better than to grab my behind like that! Anyway where's Mr. Grumpy? I hope he's less grumpy today." I smiled for the first time in a long time. Just then Mr. Grumpy showed up. "YAY! Hi Itachi-san!" And for the second time I jumped on Itachi's back. I noticed that Kisame and Deidara gave me looks like this 0.0. "Nani? What's the matter Kisame-senpai, Deidara-senpai?" I cocked my head to the side and looked at them while they sweat dropped. Itachi just grabbed my legs and held me up and they looked like their eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

"They've never seen someone like you, who is so persistent on getting on my good side by acting like a dobe." said Itachi coldly.

"Nani? What do you mean? Just because I like to jump on your back and try to make you smile? Fine I'll be heartless, with no emotion, and be a jackass around everyone else. Do you really want someone ELSE like that around?" I asked noticing Itachi's long hair. My eyes lit up and I started to play with it.

"Don't. Touch. My. Hair." he said shortly and he sounded like he was going to kill me.

"Okay! It's really nice though." I put my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. "Are you two coming or what?" I asked seeing that Itachi was already going into the dinning hall. Once inside all eyes were on Itachi and me. Mainly Itachi. "Arigato Itachi-sama!" I said kissing him on the cheek and jumping over his head like I did yesterday. This earned more staring. "Nani? You all saw me do that yesterday, what's so interesting today?" I asked walking over to a man I remember as Hidan from what Kisame told me.

"Who are you?" Hidan asked.

"I'm Gedatsu Katsumi. You must be Hidan-san, pleased to meet you." I bowed. He just snorted and looked away from me. "Did I do something wrong, Hidan-san?" I looked down in a depressed manner and started to walk back over to Itachi.

"Iie, demo don't get so comfortable around me. Now shoo."

"Wakari Mashita. (it's understood)" I said walking back to Itachi. "Itachi-san is he always like that?" I whispered. He nodded and motioned me to follow him.

We reached what I assumed to be his and Kisame's bedroom. "Itachi-san, I'll wait out here for you." I said sheepishly. He raised an eyebrow at my sudden depressed-like state.

"Come." I did as I was told. As I looked around the room it was bleak and covered in dust. In a corner there was a pile of Red and black, I exhaled, it was just a storage room. "..Did you think I was leading you somewhere else?" he asked while digging through a closet. I nodded.

"Hai. I thought you were taking me to yours and Kisame's bedroom for a second there Itachi-san. Why are we here anyway?" I asked moving closer to him. He chuckled...I think. "Did I just make you laugh, Itachi-san?" I was a bit confused.

"Hai, a little. Here." He handed me a black cloak with red clouds on it, as well as one of the signature hats they wear. My eyes went a little wide.

"Arigato Itachi-san!" I gave him a hug. He fell backwards with me on top of him. I giggled. "Gomen, I don't know my own strength sometimes." I smiled and helped him up.

"Try it on and see if it fits why we're still in here." I nodded and put the cloak on.

"You did a nice job figuring out my size, Arigato. Does that mean if someone kicks the bucket I'm a replacement?" I asked pinning my hair up into a messy bun. He nodded and offered for me to get on his back. My smile widened and I jumped on. "I'm doing very good on making you smile. What do you think about me?" I asked as he carried me to a living room.

"I-"

"KATSUMI-CHAN WHERE WERE YOU?" yelled Kisame. I pointed to Itachi. Kisame gave him a hard glare. The smile that was once on Itachi's face vanished. I pouted.

"Hey, don't be evil! Itachi-senpai was doing what he was told to do by Rei-dono. And I finally got him to smile and you made it vanish." I pointed an accusing finger at Kisame. He gave me a weird look. "Nani? You said you wanted the bipolar girl back, and to tell you the truth she never left. Anyway where is Deidara?" I asked jumping off of Itachi's back. "Oh arigato, Itachi-senpai."

"Iie, Katsumi-chan. Arigato." My eyes went wide. Did he really just call me Katsumi-chan? I smiled wider and looked around and saw the man who looked like a venus fly trap.

"Oi, Kisame isn't that Zetsu-san?" I was like a little kid at the zoo meeting all these new people.

"Hai, be careful he's a-..." I couldn't hear the rest of what he said because I was already running over to Zetsu-san.

"Konichiwa, Zetsu-san." I said bowing a little. He eyed me up and down. I was a little confused by this. "Zetsu-san?" He shook his head as if to rid thoughts from his mind.

"Oh, you must be Katsumi-san. _Of course she is you baka_." My head cocked to the side confused at the conversation happening in front of me between Zetsu and himself.

"Are you schizophrenic?" I asked.

"IIE! What made you think that?"

"You were arguing with yourself, Zetsu-san. It kind of confused me." I looked at my feet, Zetsu was really scary! "Bye, I'll see you around, Zetsu-san." I ran away from him as fast as possible.

"I tried to tell you he was a cannibal before you ran off." said Kisame laughing at the face I made when I came back.

"How come you didn't tell me that he was schizophrenic? He was verbally arguing with himself right in front of me. Scary!" I shook my head and shivered a little. Itachi silently chuckled a little bit, which made my smile reappear.

"Oi! Itachi-san, Rei-dono wants to see the new recruit asap!" called someone I couldn't see.

"Hai. Katsumi-chan, come on." Instead of jumping on his back I followed him this time.

"Are you ever gonna tell me what you think about me? You know I think you're awesome....Why do guys have to be so difficult?!" I grumbled and pouted and followed him to see Rei-dono.

"We're here. Word of advice don't be too bubbly around him, he's not as 'easy' to get along with as Deidara or Kisame. Good luck." I gulped and slowly opened the office door. From a distance I could see Rei-dono's shadow...

* * *

A/n: I know it has been a long time since I've posted anything for Toxic Love…. Sorry, I've been busy with other things… life is so complicated. –Sigh- but hey I'll have the other chapter up later tonight/today. Arigato!

Ja Ne


	5. Mission and Kisame's Little Surprise

A/N: Okay so from here on out Rei-dono shall be fixed to Pein-sama. As soon as FF fixes the issues with the editing process . I currently can't get into mine. Weird. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as I will be working on the next one starting after this get published! Ja-Ne!

* * *

"Leader-sama, you requested my presence." I became stoic instantaneously when I had entered the room. I had to admit that Pein-sama was very intimidating, especially because you could never see his face.

"I have read over your file that you brought from Amegekure. Very impressive. After reviewing your fight yesterday with your Senpai, I noticed you have immense skill. I brought you here for a reason, Katsumi-san. You, Deidara-san, and Sasori-san have a mission." In the instant that their names were mentioned they appeared in the room.

"You called Pein-sama." they said robotically together. Except for Deidara's little 'un'.

"Yes, the three of you have a mission. Katsumi-san will have to be used as bait; the person we are looking for likes pretty little girls." I cringed when he said little. 'I'm NOT a little girl damn it!' my inner self screamed. "Deidara-san, Katsumi-san you may leave. I will debrief Sasori-san and he will tell you on the way. Katsumi-san, dress...appropriately please. Dismissed."

"Hai, Leader-sama." after that we disappeared into little clouds of smoke.

"What in the world does he mean by 'dress appropriately'?" I asked completely confused by what he meant. Deidara laughed a little at my naivety and said he would be back in a moment. I growled in frustration. My brain was overheating like the inside of a carriage on a hot summer day. When Sasori returned I had figured it out. "HE WANTS ME TO DRESS LIKE A WHORE? I can't believe Pain-sama!"

"I see you figured it out Katsumi-chan." he gave a small chuckle as I proceeded to pull my hair out of its bun and pull at it to relieve some stress.

"Sasori-danna, I was going through my clothes yesterday while putting them away and the thing is I don't have any whore clothes..." I looked at my feet, this was going to be one long mission. Sasori looked at me like I was pulling his leg. "I'm dead serious. No guys liked me. So what was the point in buying fancy revealing clothes if no one was going to see me in them?" He nodded his head in contemplation.

"Looks like we need to get you some clothes then. I was wondering when you were going to ask for new ones anyway, the ones you brought aren't exactly 'fitting'." He said moving closer to talk to me.

"What do you mean Sasori?" I asked totally confused by the question. He sighed, I was really not getting it. He sat on the bed next to me, and rubbed his temples.

"Katsumi...your clothes don't fit you properly. Also it would be nice if you dressed less like Deidara. We don't need any other one of him running around." I moved my head to the side in thought.

"Wait a second. Sasori, do you just want me to hook up with Deidara so he stays out of your hair?" I countered. Speaking of said devil he walked through the door with a crap load of bags in his hands. "Deidara, what are those for?"

"Clothes, clay, and Sasori-danna's puppet scrolls, un." he said handing me half the bags in his arms.

"Clothes? For me?" He nodded and packed the clay into smaller bags. "Okay, who went out and bought me clothes? Who knew my size?"

"Kisame and Itachi, yeah." Deidara said stuffing the last of the clay into his bags. I raised one of my pink eye brows.

"Kisame?" I repeated. Deidara nodded his head. I growled in frustration. "Hey, can I use the shower before I try all these on?" I asked placing the clothes on the bed.

"Sure, do you know how to use it?" asked Sasori packing away his scrolls.

"Does Deidara know how to blow up clay? Of course I know how to use a shower! If not I'll call you in to help me!" I said a smile forming on my lips.

"Why me?" Sasori asked.

"'Cause personally I don't trust Deidara with those hands of his..." I shuttered when I thought of what could happen. Sasori gave a small chuckle and nodded his head. "Yay, I'm rubbing off on people!" I cheered as I made my way to the bathroom. Once in there I noticed it was like my old shower at home. I turned on the water to HOT and stripped down out of my clothes and New Akatsuki cloak.

The water felt WONDERFUL! My tense muscles relaxed immediately. I thought of what I might have to do for this mission. I didn't like the idea much so I pushed it aside. I'll deal with that later.

-Deidara and Sasori- -Deidara's POV-

"What does she mean by that, un?" I asked really confused. Katsumi was a beautiful girl...well, a beautiful woman...I had to give her that much credit. "What do you think she thinks about art, yeah?" I asked changing the subject.

"I don't know. Why don't we ask her when the mission is over?" Sasori offered. I nodded and picked up one of the bags Kisame handed me for Katsumi. Looking in I saw a lot of what looked to be extremely revealing clothes. I almost hand a nose-bleed looking at them!

"Sasori-danna, come look what Kisame gave Katsumi, un." He walked over and pulled out what looked like to be underwear. His eyes grew a little wider than normal.

"Why don't we let Katsumi-chan deal with Shark-bait, hm?" I nodded this was going to funny when she freaked out on him. We heard the shower turn off and a soft humming noise coming out of the bathroom.

-Back to Katsumi's pov-

"DEIDARA-KUN CAN YOU GET ME THOSE BAGS?" I yelled through the wooden door to the bathroom. I wrapped a soft black towel around me and ran my fingers through my wet pink hair. I heard a knock on the bathroom door and went over to open it. Peeking out I saw Deidara his eyes clamped shut holding out the bags. "Thanks, Dei-kun. Do you guys wanna see what they look like if I'm not cursing Kisame?"

"Really, un? You'd let us see, yeah?" He asked on of his eyes peeping open.

"Why not? You're going to see me in them anyway." I said closing the door. Once it was shut I heard Deidara's muffled voice. Was he cheering because he gets to see me in revealing clothes? I shrugged and pulled out a pair of underwear. A hot pink thong..."HOSHIGAKI KISAME WHEN I'M OUT OF THIS BATHROOM YOU ARE SO IN FOR IT!" I yelled I was FURIOUS! Not only was it a thong but on the back it said: 'Dei's Toy'. I'm going to kill him!

"Katsumi-chan what's going on, un?" I ripped open the door, still holding my towel of course, and threw the frilly piece of lace at him. He stared at it. "What's wrong with it, yeah?"

"Read it." I said. My face was a shade of magenta and I was growing redder due to the face that Dei was staring at me.

-Deidara's POV-

She flung a piece of lace at me and said 'read it'. But my brain wasn't really functioning. I looked at her, my blood going anywhere BUT my brain. Her pink hair was wet and dripping and her face was a cute shade of pink. Looking lower I noticed she was only clad in a towel and it only came up to about her mid-thighs.

I shook my head to try and concentrate. Not working. Looking down at the frilly pink thing in my hand I looked for something to read. Sure enough I found it. It said: 'Dei's Toy' in bold red letters. Hearts covered what I thought to be the front of whatever it was. My face heated up and I shook my head to try and focus again. "I think, I know why you want to kill Kisame, un..." I said.

"Huh?" asked Sasori-danna who had gotten up from sitting on my bed. I pointed to the red letters. His face went a light pink as he looked at the letters. "I'll be back..." he said before he left.

-Katsumi's POV-

"I'll be back." Sasori said before he left through our bedroom door. I snatched the thong out of Deidara's grip and walked into the bathroom slamming the door shut.

"I can't believe Kisame! Well, what ELSE could be in here?" I asked. Pulling several more things out I noticed they weren't as bad as the thong which now lay on the floor under my wet foot. In the bag I found more innocent looking underwear and put those on as well as one of the outfits. The top was a red low cut belly shirt which read the words 'I'm Toxic' on the front in Black cursive. The top came really low on me showing most of my cleavage, but that didn't bother me much. Next I found a short; I mean REALLY short, black leather skort. It clung to my hips really tightly but was easy to move around in and had places to hid some kunai and shurikin. Digging in the bag for a pair of shoes I found a pair of black Stilettos with chains on them. Putting them on I noticed there were blades hiding in the heels of the shoes.

After going through the rest of the clothes I found out that was the only prank Kisame pulled on me due to the fact that the rest of the clothes were more...well, lets just say the didn't completely scream 'I'm a whore'. I brushed my hair and pinned half of it up letting the rest fall on my shoulders. I pulled out some short bangs and put some eye liner on to look a little better. Opening the door I saw about half of the Akatsuki in my bed room.

"What in the hell is going on here?" I asked coming out of the bathroom with the bags in my hands. Noticing Kisame in the room I put the bags down and ATTACKED him with the thong in my hands. Knocking him over I stratled him, his arms stuck to his body from my legs squishing them there, I put the thong near his face. "Kisame, WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS FOR?" I yelled.

"Chill it was only a joke..." He said trying to get the frilly lace away from his mouth.

"A joke? Next time someone sends him shopping for me ask Sasori, Deidara, or Itachi, make sure to go with him please and to NOT buy me anything that could make me kill him!" I said getting off of Kisame and heading over to the trash can to get rid of it. Maybe I should keep it? I could use it to get back at Kisame... An evil sadistic grin formed on my pink lips and I put it back in its original bag. Remembering what Deidara said earlier I looked around for Itachi. I eventually found him in a corner leaning against the wall. "Oh Arigato, Itachi-kun, Kisame-chan." I said thanking them for actually going and getting me clothes. Looking at some of the other members I noticed two people that I didn't meet before.

One of them had on an orange mask with black swirls on it and only one of his eyes was visible. He came up to me and hugged me. "Tobi good boy. Tobi likes Katsumi-san!" He talked in third person...Weird.

"Well, Arigato, Tobi-kun." I said unsure if he was really supposed to be in the Akatsuki in the first place. Noticing movement, I looked to a person with flaming orange hair which clashed with his porcelain skin. He had several bridge piercing Snake bite piercing and the weirdest eyes I've seen. Like mass spirals in a purple haze. The eyes looked familiar. "Leader-sama?" I asked weary of the outcome. Mummers went around the room.

"I see. You've guess correctly Katsumi-san. Bravo." Came the leaders voice. My eyes widened. I was right! I've seen him before though but where? I though long and hard...Back to before my ANBU days...

-Flashback!-

"Nagato-sensei, what's going on?" I asked seeing his headband with a slash through the Village seal.

"I'm leaving." he said without turning to me. I was puzzled, why would he leave me all alone? I never wanted to be alone... He was the only person who cared about me, why would he leave?

"Why Nagato-sensei? Why are you leaveing?" a low gowl erupted from his throat.

"Because I am. And Stop calling me Sensei, Damn it!" He turned to me with a look of determination. Was he even sorry he was leaving?

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked. No tears came to this good-bye, just sadness. Being the bright six year old I was I knew the ninja codes like they were the rules to life. I didn't cry for him. I didn't cry because I thought he would be disappointed in me. Like everyone else was...

"I don't know...Sayonara...for now, Kat-chan..." and he left...just like that...no other words...just a simple good-bye...

-Present...-

"NAGATO-SENSEI?" I shouted my eyes wide as I looked at the face of my old sensei. "Is that you?" He nodded. "Oh my...Kami-sama...You look a lot different. How long has it been?...12 years?" I asked chuckling. "I'm still mad 'cause you left you know!" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Whoa...Katsumi how long have you known Pein-Sama?" Asked Kisame.

"Since ...12...too long ago...almost about...16 years...I've know him since I was two." I said my gaze never leaving the person who trained me. "Nagato-sensei, when were you going to tell them you already knew of my abilities?" I asked casually. He shrugged.

"Probably never... Sasori, Deidara, You guys need to get going to take care of that freak that owes us money. Kat-chan," He said turning away from us. "Be careful. Gentlemen, I want her back her in one piece you got that?" He barked the last part.

"Hai, Leader-sama." Sasori and Deidara said together. I watched Nagato disappear, I sighed re-remembering the day he left. But he didn't look like that, he almost looked like Yahiko-sensei. I turned toward my bed and reached under it searching for a small pack.

"Okay when were you going to tell us about that, un?" Deidara asked as soon as Pein left. I shrugged.

"I don't know! I just found out Deidara-baka!" I said hitting him over his head. "I need to pack so we can get going anyway." I said grabbing one of my small bags I took several shirts and skort sets out of the bags as well as some undergarments. Once I was done packing my bag I hid some Kunai and Shurikin in my skort. Turning around I came face to face...well, face to mask, with Tobi.

"Tobi want's Katsumi-chan to come home safe. Becareful Katsumi-chan!" He said hugging me again. I nodded hugging him back.

"Well, where is Same-chan?" I looked around to see still half of the Akatsuki in my room. "Kisame, get your sushi butt over here." I said. He came over and I gave him a hug. He, like Tobi, told me to be careful and come home safe. "I will. Where's Mr. Grumpy pants?" I felt a tap on my shoulder to see Itachi standing behind me. "Bye Grumpy! Please try and be less grumpy when I get home please!" I said giving him a hug. Which to my, and everyone else's in the room, surprise he hugged me back.

"I doubt that." he said quietly. I giggled at his statement and released him out of the hug. I grabbed by pack and left the room to get my Akatsuki cloak. Walking into the bathroom I grabbed it and put it on.

Okay let's get this mission over with!


	6. Memories

GOMEN-NASAI! Here is cahpter 6! Thanks so much guys!

* * *

As I was walking with Sasori and Deidara I couldn't help but think about my sensei and how different he looked. I pouted and looked ahead of me at Deidara and Hiruko, which I learned was Sasori's main defense puppet. I sighed confused at why I couldn't get the thoughts of Nagato and Yahiko out of my head. At hearing me sigh Deidara started walking with me.

"Something wrong Kat-chan, un?" I looked at the blonde Iwa-nin with a small smile on my faced.

"Nothing of importance Dei, I'm just wondering why Leader-sama looks so different." At this I saw Sasori's head pick up. "He didn't always look like that; he once had hair the color of yours Sasori-san." I saw what looked like to be a nod and he looked forward once more.

"Really, un? But then why is his hair orange, yeah?" I shrugged.

"I dunno Dei, unless…." I trailed off remembering the events that followed after both of my sensei had left the village.

-Flashback-

"We are in the middle of a war and now we have criminals running rampant! Ones that were our own, demanding peace! Tch! This is rather annoying." I watched Hanzo through my new mask and thought of my sensei. My stomach dropped. "Gedatsu, you will stay here and watch over the Genin and make sure no civilians get harmed." I nodded curtly.

-End Flashback-

It all made sense now. During that battle only Hanzo and Danzo escaped, both stated that they killed at least one of the three rebels and severely injured another. It all came back full circle.

Yahiko-sensei was dead.

Nagato was using his body as a host.

I stopped dead in my tracks and fell to my knees. Silent tears came pouring through my eyelids, even though I wished them to stop. My head was spinning my thoughts incoherent. I felt someone shaking me, I couldn't even blink.

"Katsumi, Katsumi, un!" Deidara's words were miles away.

I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder, something stabbed me but I stared ahead unfazed; tears still spilling.

"Get her up." I heard the deep voice of Hiruko say angrily. I blinked a few times coming out of my stupor. The pain coming from my shoulder was caused by Sasori's scorpion like tail. He snapped me out of it.

"Gomen," I whispered.

"What happened to you, un?"

"Yahiko's dead." I murmured.

"Who, yeah?"

"He originally started the organization. He was my sensei."

"Oh, un."

"Sasori-san?" I looked to the puppet master. He looked back at me. "Who are we going after?"

"…"

"Who?"

"Momochi, Zabuza." My pink brows raised.

"Why? He's been a rouge for hire for years, he's not a threat." Sasori gave me an angry look, as if he was daring me to question Nagato's motives. "Unless, he was hired?" Sasori nodded. I nodded back understanding.


End file.
